


Darling, you wound me.

by Bexxi86



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxi86/pseuds/Bexxi86
Summary: What if things had gone differently? The Salvatore's forced Elena to transition against her will. Will Kol be her salvation, or will Elena's new life complicate things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any characters that I use. 
> 
> This was originally posted on ffnet.

I had been out hunting when I heard it, the sound of something crashing into the trees like on a rampage. I thought it may be a large animal at first, but I caught the scent of someone else, a vampire, in the woods. 

It was a scent I hadn't smelled before, so I decided to follow. I could tell it was a new vampire almost immediately. Whoever it was couldn't control their speed very well yet, so it wasn't hard for me to catch up. Coming from behind, I saw the girl standing at the edge of the falls.

She turned to face me, and at first, I thought it was Katerina. But I could tell she was scared and confused, not a 500-year-old murderous vampire. It was Elena Gilbert; my brothers doppelgänger. She couldn't have been more than a few minutes old (as a vampire) because she had been running into trees the whole way. I watched silently from behind a tree as the girl started to cry uncontrollably. I remembered the first day of having heightened emotions. Besides massacring an entire village or two, I had actually broken down. After feeling weak from crying, I had turned off my humanity, which had remained off ever since.

I saw the desperate girl then break a branch off of a tree and hold it, ready to pierce her own heart. I acted before I could think. Running up to the girl, I threw the makeshift stake away from her and held her arms from behind so that she could not attack. She began to cry even louder.

"I didn't want this! I was supposed to die!" She screamed into the night. I quickly noted that she didn't have a daylight ring and the sun was about to come up. After a minute of screaming and crying she finally began to notice someone was holding her and her cries softened.

For the first time in a thousand years, I turned my humanity on. I actually felt something. Empathy and sorrow for the girl who was going through the exact same thing I had once gone through. For once, I didn't feel like killing, I felt like helping.

Slowly she turned around to face whoever was holding her and had stopped her from killing herself.

"Kol?" She asked in a disbelieving tone, her eyes squinting as if to make sure it was really me, or perhaps why it was me standing there. 

"Hello, love," I said with a smirk.

"Why- why did you stop me?" She was still catching her breath. I couldn't just tell her that I decided to turn on my humanity for the first time in a thousand years, could I?

"Couldn't let you just go and kill yourself," I told her truthfully with a smirk. She just looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Because I have gone through the exact same thing, love?" I said before I could stop myself. What was this girl doing to me? I was feeling everything.

"So you have had two people who you thought cared about you force you to drink human blood when you didn't want to complete the transition?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what my parents did, darling." She looked at me with remorse. It was the truth though. 

"I forgot, I'm sorry. But you didn't want to go through with the transition?" She asked nervously. The wind was blowing quite hard and I could hear the thunder in the distance.

"No, but I didn't have any choice, love, and to be fair, I didn't know what the outcome would be like, none of us did. Now, what happened to you?" I couldn't help but watch the tears start streaming down her face again, this time with no noise. I hadn't even realized my arms were still on her sides. But if she hadn't noticed yet, I wasn't about to move them.

"I died in a car accident. I had been in the hospital the day before and the doctor had given me Damon's blood to help me heal faster. When I woke up I was in transition. I told them I wasn't going to go through with it. I was ready to die. The next thing I know, Stefan was holding me down while Damon poured blood down my throat. As soon as that happened, I ran here. I wanted to kill myself, I still do. I never wanted to be like this." I immediately wanted to go rips some hearts out or maybe tear off some limbs. This girl caused me to turn my humanity back on, there was no way I was going to let her die.

"Listen to me. You do not want to kill yourself. You will not attempt to kill yourself. You will accept what you are and want to learn. You will not turn your humanity off. And you will not remember that I ever compelled you." I spoke clearly, looking into her eyes.

"I will not kill myself." She repeated in a monotone. She then closed her eyes and opened them again, not realizing what just happened. It had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries

"I can't go back there. Not after what they did." She said worriedly. I couldn't take her to Nik's mansion, nor to the Salvatore's, that wouldn't end well. I had an idea.

"Would you like to come with me, darling?" I asked, and I noticed the shocked/scared emotion on her face. "Not to the mansion, I assure you." She let out a breath and her shock disappeared, confusion setting in.

"You aren't going to kill me? Or teach me how to kill?" She asked, scared again.

"No, love. You will be in no danger and I will only try to help you." I said, what was this woman doing to me? I was going soft!

"I will go if you promise me something." Ah, there's the little deal maker Elijah was always talking about.

"And what would that be, darling?" I asked quickly with a smile.

"You can't kill anyone. Either drink from a blood bag or snatch-feed-compel." She said, I smirked, she was good with her words, just as my brother said. Now that my humanity was back on, I didn't think I would have a problem with those terms. I already felt bad enough about the last thousand years as it was. That was the downside about turning on my humanity. I had done so many horrible things. I felt the massive guilt again.

"So long as you won't just leave and go running back to those Salvatores. They clearly aren't any good for you." I said, mumbling the last part, however not quietly enough, as she snapped her head back up to look at me.

"Then we have a deal." She said holding up her hand for me to shake. I had never shaken hands with a woman before, but I quickly put my hand in hers and shook.

Before she could say anything else, I had my arm around her waist and had picked her up, running at vampire speed. I knew she could now run almost as fast, but she clearly couldn't control herself yet and I didn't want to take the chance that she would run into a tree and get stabbed. I knew exactly where I was taking her. She didn't even bother struggling, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked into my chest as I ran.

"My home," I said truthfully. She just stared at my face, like she was trying to decipher me. She was nothing like Tatia from what I remembered. Tatia was cruel, she tortured my brothers. Played games with them because she wanted attention. Elijah had told me that Katerina was the same, but this girl was selfless. She might have been in love with two brothers, but clearly not anymore. She didn't use them for her own good. All she cared about was protecting the people she loved, from the deals I heard from Elijah. He had even held the girl at high esteem, which was really saying something. I ran us straight to my car. Elijah had bought it for me and taught me to drive after they pulled the dagger from my chest. It was a nice sports car from what people had told me, a matte-black Audi R8. I put the girl down and opened the passenger door for her. I could be a gentleman when I wanted to be. 

She looked shocked at the car. "This is yours?" She motioned to the car in surprise.

"Yes, darling. A gift from my big brother." I saw her confusion at which brother. "Elijah, that is. I was always much closer to him than any of my other siblings." I didn't quite know why I had told her that. I had shut the passenger door and climbed in the driver's side before she could even blink. I could see the sun start to rise in the distance. The car had extremely tinted windows but that wouldn't protect her. I took off my ring and necklace, letting the ring slide onto the necklace. I then put it around her neck, which caused her to look even more confused.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the ring, dangling from the chain. 

"My daylight ring, you will be safe wearing it." I said as I backed out of the driveway and began driving down the road at a speed that was not even close to legal.

"But won't you need it?" She asked curiously. I looked over at her and she was still examining the ring, and the gold chain it was on.

"The sun can't kill me, darling. It is a bit irritating, but I will be fine. The tint on the windows will help." I explained, wondering why she cared.

"Oh, well thank you. I hadn't even thought about the sun. This is all so new to me." She said, now looking at the window, a death grip on the door handle.

"I just saved your life, I'm not about to let the sun kill you," I told her.

"Why did you save me? From the stories I've heard, you are more than happy to kill." She said, covering her mouth in embarrassment from what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I laughed.

"Darling, the day that I turned, I 'flipped the switch' as you now call it. I turned my humanity off and it has been off ever since. Until tonight." I told her, wondering how she would respond. I hadn't planned on telling her, but I was going to be in a car with her for about 10 hours anyways and if she was going to be staying with me, It would probably help.


End file.
